


Knight and her dragon

by SushiPup



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dragon! Akko, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiPup/pseuds/SushiPup
Summary: Humans and dragons have been fighting for centuries. After most brutal blood shed that war had to offer them, they finally decided upon a peace treaty. For a world where they could work together and create an even more advanced civilisation. But theres still some who refuse to accept the treaty. And with this comes a stubborn dragon to change the mind of a whole community. Maybe with a little help from an insider.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 35
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously don't bet on more chapters. This is more me just testing to see how this goes because the idea wouldn't get out my head.

When Diana had been sent into the forest of Arcterus to slay a recently reported dragon, what she was expecting was a quick calculated battle; adapt and over come, she was willing to get down right bloody for this. 

After all, her foe is a humongous fire breathing heathen. The definition of a demon, dressed is scarlet: from its scales or possibly innocent blood; she had yet to decide on that. 

Predatory, rigged and spiked – the absolute enemy of humanity.

... Not something to have such childish interests such as Shiny Chariot. Not a submissive or soft, rather fluffy looking creature.

It would be an understatement to say she was gobsmacked after creeping into the so called nest, expecting heaps of treasure, valuables and maybe red stains of previous scuffles. As any treasure trove was sure to have. Only to find mountains of neatly organised Shiny Chariot items. A few wand replica's here and there, shelves showcasing figurines, teddies of Alcor, the many playable cards and even a miniature book from Chariot herself. (Some she may or may not of recognised.)

In the middle, was that demon, the one Diana was sent for. Snoring, limbs spread out in all directions as it slept on it’s back. It was almost pitiful how defensive it seemed right now. Truly a scene for poor eyes.

Holding her breath, Diana carefully maneuvered her way past the ‘treasure'. All she needed was a swift slash to its throat, or belly even, would probably do its job well enough. No hassle, in, eradicate and out. 

'You were trained for this. You can do this. You’re a Cavendish. There’s no need to hesitate. It’s not like yo-'

“Wasn’t expecting a guest so early in the morning”

A loud yawn soon followed this. That thing was awake. Staring directly at her with devilish cat like eyes, mere feet away. Diana could practically smell its ashy breath from behind one of the many shelves she eyed.

Good job, you hesitate for ONE second and look what happened. You better fix this, take responsibility for such a mistake. How can you live with yourself now,. You’re not worthy of your name or those admiring eyes. You will never live up to any of it-'

Again cut short of her thoughts, Diana looked up towards the dragon. Curiously it looked at her, head titled, almost looking like a confused puppy. But eyes seemed to shine with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

Diana wasn’t sure she wanted to wait around to know, body already tensed waiting for the other creature to move. To attack her. Fly at her. Do ANYTHING. 

Instead it slowly just turned over, arching it’s back to stretch before shaking off its sleep. No literally, it might as well be some oddly big and red dog. A concept Diana wished to never be shown to a child ever.

-Clifford- I mean the dragon blinked again, giving an almost innocent look to Diana before perking up as if an idea popped into its head.  
“Wait you’re one of those knight thingys, right?”, the excitement in its voice could almost be mistaken for an awe struck child.

Diana shook this off, wondering if it was better to buy herself time to make her escape or attempt to continue her mission as it is, risks and all. 

On one hand, she could flee and reorganise herself for a proper strategy with minimal ways of it failing.  
On the other, what if she continuously ends up in the same miserable situation until she is forced to report back to headquarters unsuccessful. Diana would rather die then to show up empty handed. To admit to her higher ups that she was in fact unfit for her rank. That she was just as hopeless of a child as she was at the beginning. 

Sighing, Diana etched her hand to the sword by her hip. Instead of addressing the dragons words probably, she opted to looking it straight in its glowing red eyes, challenging it as she spoke.  
“I’m merely here on duty, either surrender and we can settle this without question or we can do this the hard way"  
Filling herself with her sense of duty, and pride, that’s how she powered through. But the feeling of dread prickled up her spine once more as she watched the beast shift. 

".... alright then"

That’s it, this is what she had been working towards her whole life. To watch as her opponent pounced upon her, to rid of it with her own hands and maybe even dying a honourable death. An ending she was more then willing to submit herself to.

Diana focused on her breathing, preparing herself for whatever it was this beast had in mind for its first move. Only to be met with it cowered below her, nose almost touching to tips of her shoes.

"I surrender to the hot knight in front of me”  
“What-"

Diana could almost feel the heat of amusement from the dragon before her. Or maybe that heat was coming from her who knows- 

“You heard me. OH woes me, you’ve defeated the fearsome sexy dragon. What ever will I dooo" the act was almost amusing, though Diana wouldn’t admit it.

Diana then and there decided instead maybe her first option was the better choice, turning on her heel to run back out of this insane Chariot filled museum and not waiting to see how the creature would react.

One night spent in the forest wouldn’t kill her. It’s just one night and no more, no more hesitations tomorrow morning. Nope. Not at all.

Quickly she swung onto the horse she parked right outside, trotting away before any more reckless ideas came back to her into going back. She could let her blood settle another day, for now she was content with waiting for an opportunity instead of playing around with the creature.

\---

Akko blinked at the sudden exit and called after the knight  
“HEY WAIT IT WASNT THAT CHEESY WAS IT???”  
It’s not like she was serious. Or maybe she was. But that wasn’t the issue here.

First opportunity at her mission and it already went wrong. Then again she did just wake up. Psh yeah that was it, ms knight should’ve come later in the day.

Though she didn’t get attacked like the others warned may happen, so that’s one point for Akko the Shiny Dragon!

Giggling at her own thoughts, Akko soon after realised she was again alone with no Sucy or Lotte to keep her hijinks up. So instead resigned herself up to go back to dozing off to sleep for the rest of the day.

Maybe the same knight will come back another time and then The Shiny Dragon can win her over then.

It’s not like she was dumb, she knew coming to this region was dangerous, she was fully aware especially after the many warnings from Lotte. But this was her last resort now and she planned to fully commit to it. She will show them she was worth something to her fellow kin. Heck she could even make history. Okay that parts a bit of a stretch but give a girl some credit, this was no easy task.

And she will start with a bang with Blytonbury. Just watch. She will sliver herself into being the first Luna Nova working dragon. 

It was only a small unit so no doubt the same knight from earlier was a part of it. So that girl was practically a ticket into somehow joining the only area left stubborn enough to reject dragons in this time. 

Okay maybe she was a bit dumb. Akko could always run back and mess up the many other jobs Amanda or Lotte offered her. But no, she was determined with this. 

Even if Blytonbury was stubborn enough to reject the convenience of having dragon companions, especially in business. Then again after everything that happened, she wouldn’t be surprised that they still held on to such resentment.... if she hadn’t had Chariot as her idol at the time, maybe Akko would have the same loathing. But Chariot was a great example of a good human being. Akko believed that the most, they could be good people out there and she sure as hell if going to find them.

As if deciding that was already enough overthinking for the day, the bright red dragon finally drifted back into a slumber as it had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com


	2. Night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Diana content. Expect some background chapter like this for Akko next!

Back before being sent out on this mission, she would probably be going about her normal rounds. Patrolling the town and sure there was the occasional situation but not a dragon.

Diana sighed, shifting in her rather cold headquarters after receiving news of the report. And that they were expecting her to go after it. 

Her office always felt relatively empty and smelled of the dust that was no doubt piling upon her even bigger piles of papers and work. It was already dark out, with the few strands of moonlight coming through. She usually went around night patrol, so honestly, she didn’t this as that big of a problem to be awake. Only reason she was here now, awkwardly shuffling through her stiff position on her chair, was because they wanted her bright and ready for heading off in the morning to Arcterus. 

Settling upon staring at her armour, organised on a stand, she just continued through these thoughts. 

It was actually her mother’s plates of armour. Passed down during her fall in the war. But that was then. And this is now. The wars over and frankly, Diana wasn’t sure if she was right for the task.

Before diving further into these thoughts, two knocks range from her door, “We know you’re still in your office Dia”. Not even waiting for a response she saw the two spring out from behind the door, seeing the familiar auburn and black hair.

Diana loved her two best friends, Hannah and Barbara but sometimes she wondered if she needed to lecture them about coming in without permission. As you wouldn’t be surprised to find out, this was a regular thing.

“And what is it now?” the blonde resisted a smile; she would be lying to say she didn’t enjoy their company. It often distracted her from whatever was eating at her through her mind.

Hannah brought up a smug grin, “We heard you were being sent to get rid of the dragon.”

“Well of course she would be, it’s our Diana, who would be better for this?” Barbara continued.

Diana felt her stomach drop at this. Of course, that’s what it was, she is Diana Cavendish. Top of what she does. 

They didn’t have a need to worry about the fact this was the first unregistered dragon appearance since the war. That this was the first dragon she had to take arms after so long. Not worried about Diana's drawback or thinking about sending her with a squad. Because they expected her to succeed with no failures. 

Diana held the bridge of her nose, clearly this time around her friends weren’t here to help ease her mind. They were probably still talking, muffled through the blonde’s ears, behind all those unwanted thoughts once again suffocating her head. 

“Strange though isn’t it? Why would one of them be out here? It’s not like they don’t have plenty of other towns and such.”

Diana looked back up at this, eyeing the girls as they continued. 

“Maybe it’s like one of those forbidden love stories... They risk itself to the most anti dragon town in order to find their long-lost love!” Barbara seemed lost at this idea. Holding her cheeks imagining it. “Just like in the-"

Hannah jumped up, “I’m going to stop you right there" 

“Oh c’mon Han. I’ve shown you all the ancient scriptures and such. They may not believe me yet but I’m betting you one day everyone will see there’s quite a history of tragic human, dragon relations"  
Diana chuckled slightly from behind her hand. This is what she wanted. Just some nice company.

“I do love your enthusiasm Barbara but maybe don’t talk about the subject in the Luna Nova headquarters.” The blonde spoke deciding to finally relax in her chair and jump into the conversation.

Hannah huffed at this, “Besides that, the implications of it all is too much. If this is somehow true, then for all we know there’s half dragon, half human people walking around here! The public would go mad at that kind of news.” 

The other girl slouched in defeat, “But it’s so interesting. It’s our history Han. We should take pride in that.”

“You’re saying that in front of the highest-ranking knight in Luna Nova that just so happens to be the most anti dragon town"

If it already wasn’t so dark, Diana would almost do a double take, imagining Barbara sticking her tongue out to Hannah.

Though she couldn’t deny she was occasionally curious to the young girls’ findings and much to the horror of Hannah, liked to add fuel to those flames.  
“And I take it this started from something you found recently?”

Barbara slammed her hands-on Diana's desk, eyes glistening.  
“I've been talking to many of the squads that do patrols at the outer areas of town. Turns out there’s some caves near here with paintings of what appears to be an old love tale between a woman and her dragon lover. It seems pretty old but I’ve yet to have a proper look over it. Whoever that woman is, she definitely looks to be a well-respected witch of her time.”

Diana leaned back slightly as her dear friends’ excitement. “I do wonder what a child would be like. Of course, humans have basic magical abilities. While dragons are more advanced in them, they are limited to only one...”

“EXACTLY-" Barbara once again jumped in, “Humans have proven to be a rather hard opponent, not only for our better technological advancements with creation and equipment but because we aren’t limited to one magic ability, we can create more complicated spells to work in various ways. So, if we rethink this and imagine a child, one where they had access to all variation of magic but also had the strength of draconic magic then-"

“Please for love of the nines spare me anymore. My brain is being fried!!" their auburn friend interrupted.

“Haha sorry Han.” After what was probably a much needed but short explanation from Barbara’s side hobby, she returned back to her composed self. You wouldn’t think it seeing her nerd out like this but she was also a top knight in the unit. A well-respected comrade of both her and Hannah.

It’s most likely a result of them all being from families where this much was expected though it was clear to anyone who got close to the black-haired girl that her true passion led into something else entirely. Decoding ancient scripts or relics of the past is important, it’s just a shame the girl didn’t get the chance to fully shine in that area of expertise. Though she couldn’t imagine Barbara would be glad with the peace treaty either. While her thoughts on dragons were questionable, especially with the disturbing amount of love stories you could find (seriously you wouldn’t believe how horny and depressing the ancients were). But when asked, Barbara made it clear that even if she was allowed out her duty as a knight in other places, there no doubt would be some type of dragon that excelled in her dream job and would run her out of business.

That night she decided it would be nice to have one last conversation with her friends before what inevitably would be tomorrow. With welcome company, the space seemed a bit brighter, seemed livelier and you could smell the hints of books and flowers that radiated off the two girls. Those warm senses stayed until they had to leave for the night.

In modern time, just after her encounter with that red dragon, Diana found herself setting up camp for the night. It felt similar to her last one. Freezing, pitch black and dull. Except this time, she didn’t have anybody to shake her from her stupor.

She let the camp fire shine bright, holding out her hand in hope to rid of the chill growing through her. The horse beside her led on the floor, resting and seeming to enjoy the flames. 

She loved her loyal white stallion, as reliable as he was, he couldn’t cut the unbearable silence surrounding Diana. Not like Hannah or Barbara could when she felt alone.

Any normal person would have dozed off by now and taken their armour off. Not Diana. She felt vulnerable without it. Her families treasure it truly was. Without her name, she didn’t really know who she was. Not like Barbara and her interest in history and books. Not like Hannah who seemed to have a genuine passion in lecturing newbies and teaching them the basics. If she took this armour off now, she would be showing her defenceless self to the world. To this damned forest. A place many grieved over.

As if getting an idea from this, the knight stood up from the log she can been resting on and walked to a dry looking spot before moving to her knees. Fist resting by her heart. It was merely to respect those who fell here. Of course, there were many places that unfortunately got in the crossfire between the two races but this place was especially the embodiment of the results.  
The charred looking trees, looking poor in health even after all this time, twigs creaking sadly in the wind. The grassland for the most part looked drained of life, dried grass sticking in clumps and a good chunk of the area didn’t even have any greenery.

It was a sight for poor eyes. Deciding this was enough, the blonde walked back beside the fire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I'm still getting used to how to write something properly after so long. Especially somethings that's not a one shot.
> 
> Jesus christ, I've been going over this since I've posted it and I keep finding so many mistakes. I have to keep editing it ;w;
> 
> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko time baby!

Akko's experiences before heading near Blytonbury was....

“THIS IS THE TENTH TIME"

Probably not the most productive. 

“Okay I’m sorry but not everyone can magically be so talented in flying Ms Shooting Star!” Akko puffed a stream of smoke from her nostrils in frustration, quickly trying to find a way out of the many barrels of equipment she somehow flew herself into. Constanzes equipment. With the sounds of crunching and what was definitely broken bits n bob’s beneath her, Akko just hoped the tiny human wouldn’t punish her too greatly for this.

“Not to be a smartass but flying for us is technically magic involved Akko", Amanda was the last dragon she wished to hear this from.

“Yeah, you’re right, you are being a smartass” Akko huffed once more before finally managing to free herself from the pile of scraps she just crushed into oblivion. 

Mornings were nice, bright and warm. Akko wasn’t the most morning type person but she would be lying to say she didn’t find the faint orange sky beautiful. As much as she loved it, it didn’t make up for having to wake up every morning in some sad attempt to fly or breath fire. It always ended the same way. Failure. At least her friends had the patience to try teach her even after everything. 

“Sure, whatever half pint" Amanda was a brat, though no one could deny her talent. After all she was a part of the species of dragon that specialised in flying itself. With the treaty being ran through their town, Amanda quickly got stuck to the name as Shooting Star through dragon races and her job. What job you may ask? Wellllll-

“Sure, whatever you glorified horse carriage-" Akko snorted, mocking Amanda’s tone.  
The other dragon had been employed for fast travel. At first it was a bit dangerous and they all worried Amanda couldn’t make a genuine living from it but then they came across the little tinker Constanze: she often made equipment special just for Amanda and her work. 

If anyone was a good example of the benefits between human and dragon relations, it would be Constanze and Amanda.

“Lotte, Sucy. Please one of you take her back, I can only make so many excuses to Constanze"

Unlike them, Sucy and Lotte had been watching the whole debacle in their human forms. It seemed a bit dumb to the brunette but turns out casually walking around in your dragon form for no particular reason still unsettled a lot of people.

Lotte sweated awkwardly at the situation, “I would love to but I’ve already lost a decent number of scriptures"

Akko jumped up at this, “That was only a few times!!”  
In truth even in human form, some dragon traits still stuck out and for Lotte, it was hard to ignore her big wide eyes. She looked just like one of those sugar gliders and Akko could never not be reminded of them whenever she saw Lotte. Unlike Amanda, Lotte's ability centred around historic artefacts. Well not exactly but it worked amazingly for her job: seeing details you normally couldn’t easily pin point such as who exactly was involved, the exact date of the item and all sorts. Though one had to wonder if the cartoony big eyes really helped with all that. Other than that, the blue dots marking her face like freckles and her fiery looking stub of a tail was frankly adorable. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for them to realise it only took so much damage from Akko's shenanigans for Lotte's ability to be rendered useless on them. 

Sucy smirked at this, revealing her abnormally sharp fangs, “You could always come back and help me test for poisonous ingredients”

Shuddering at this, Akko decided to quieten down. Sucy’s specialization is just what you’re thinking. She was a poisonous type, which was probably pretty obvious from the many mushrooms that grew on top of her head, even in her human form. 

Sucy continued, looking down at the now defeated Akko laying on the floor, “If you want a job Akko, you should at least learn the universal skill to fly. Even small pups know how to. So no, you’re staying with the glorified horse"

“HEY. Don’t call me that! I have way more flare than some dumb horse!” Amanda yelled over at Sucy, quickly poofing back into her humanoid form. (After all, a shouting big dragon probably wasn’t very comforting to see in the morning) 

Grumbling and pouting, Akko soon followed suit, transforming back to her other form. At least she could do that much. Everyone had this own unique ability they exceeded at and here she was, not even being able to light a candle despite being part of the fire dragon family. 

As if reading her mind, Lotte slowly walked besides Akko, patting her back, “Its fine, some people are just really late bloomers. You'll get there if you keep the practising up.”

She knew Lotte was trying to comfort her, smiling gently down at Akko. But the feelings of inadequacy were still there. Looking back down, Akko couldn’t stop an idea coming through her head.  
“If I’m unneeded here, maybe in Blytonbury, I could actually make a difference....”

Realising she had said that out loud, she looked back up to see stunned faces. 

“Akko that’s-"

“I know I know! I just... I’m not useful here. We have been trying for years to find something for me and for whatever reason I can’t even do basic things. But in Blytonbury, if I was to do what Chariot did... maybe I could actually be worth something then. If I changed their minds.”

There was a string of silence during that moment and just when one of them moved as to persuade the brunette that it was a bad idea, she took off. No way is she going to be talked out of this now. She will prove to them all that she has more worth then being the idiotic, rash trouble maker. 

Blytonbury was a weirdly fancy place for Akko's tastes. In modern time, she had been idly walking through the streets in her amazing clever disguise. After all, if she was planning to go through with it all, she might as well get acquainted with the place. Even if she did look like a clown- Besides after waking up early morning for so long and admiring the warm morning, Arcterus forest wasn’t exactly the scenery she preferred for it.

With a bit of trial and error, she was able to put together a get up that hid her more dragonic features. Well for the most part. Covering her red sharp eyes wasn’t a feat she was equipped to deal with. Other than that, she found performer clothes were surprisingly perfect, ridiculously big shoes to cover her ridiculously big set of claws. A big striped hat that somehow wrapped snugly around her pointy ears and one horn. Admittedly her wings weren’t that large, especially compared to a certain red head (they bloody dragged on the floor when walking around in her humanoid form! If Akko wasn’t such a refined lady, she would have half a mind to compare them to saggy balls.) so they were easily hidden beneath her clothes. Now her tail is what stumped Akko until she remembered those stupidly big shorts clowns liked to wear. Wearing them and wrapping her tail around her waist surprisingly worked well. Akko frankly thought she deserved a pat on the back for the outfit, even if it did look a tad ridiculous. At least she had the decency to buy everything in white and red for the honour of Chariot. 

After a good hour or two just taking in the place and making mental notes of the streets, Akko turned back around to head back to the forest. Having left her next few days of food back in that cave and having her walk interrupted with a growling belly, pickled plums were all that had been left in her thoughts.

Reaching the forest, she couldn’t help think back to the other day. Maybe getting caught so quickly wasn’t the greatest turn of events but the knight hesitated. If anything, this was a good chance to try befriend the knight if they crossed paths again.

As if on cue, Akko reached back to the entrance of the cave, only to be face to face with a familiar blonde figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm getting into the groove of writing again. Admittedly chapter 1 was pretty bad but I dont know if I can really be bothered to redo it...
> 
> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing for the 6th time this morning, Diana slowly built her resolve. She will finish her mission today. No excuses this time. 

For whatever reason the dragon hadn’t been in its nest when returning to it. This did worry Diana though unfortunately the most she could probably do is stand guard for its return.  
Having found a hiding spot nearby the entrance, all the blonde could do was wait alongside her trusty stallion. 

The tapping of footsteps soon came into earshot. Slowly peeking over the pile of rocks and bushes, a figure came into view. What appeared to be a young girl. In a clown outfit. Diana held back a chuckle at the silly display. The red eyed girl was only small, maybe a child that ran off into the forest. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem, though Arcterus still held an unnerving reputation so people usually kept away unless it was for mourning. Plus, who would let their kid out freely with a dragon flying round? Maybe she would have to make an inquiry to the council about the safety of kids if or when she got back.

But anyways, as a knight she had alleged to the public to protect them. Being a baby sitter wasn’t exactly in her job description, though sometimes she had to involve herself like this. Not that she was complaining, she was rather proud of her duty for making it that little bit safer for children.

Having already stepped out from her spot, she tried to put on a softer voice, “I don't think you’re meant to be here of all places, cherub" 

Brunette looked up, noticing the knight and gave a little tilt of her head. 

Diana turned round to fetch her white stead, “Here, I can help you get back home. I’ll even let you ride Al here", said horse giving a quick huff as if he knew he was being mentioned. This wasn’t the first time Diana had escorted a child back and she found letting them ride Al made the travel easier as they would be so occupied with pure excitement from the ride. She was like that once, pure and couldn’t wait to learn how to properly ride a horse.

Guard now down, she hadn’t properly registered the other making their way behind her before she felt a warm breath tickle her ear.  
“Wasn’t expecting a guest so early in the morning"

Hearing these familiar words and voice to match, Diana jumped backwards and turned to see the girl once more.

“The dragon?-"

“At your service miss!” the girl grabbed the hat from atop her head, revealing those same rigged red and single horn before playfully performing a little bow. Looking back up, she innocently continued with a grin, “Do I still get to ride the horse??” She swiftly slipped her tail out her shorts to point at said stallion.

Hand already gripping the handle to the sword still within its sheath, Diana quickly lost her gentle tone of voice and fumed at the strange little dragon, “Wha- Of course not!”

“Oh cmonnnn. Is it cause I’m not actually a kid? Dunno how you got that idea with my totally mature vibes but pleaseeeee!” totally mature indeed Akko, totally. 

Diana steadied her breathing, ‘Don’t talk to it, that’ll distract you’. Suddenly the knight stepped forward, sword swiftly being pulled out at the movement and being lunged at the brunette. 

“Whoa there!” the dragon quickly side stepped, just about avoiding the blade apart from a small graze to the tail with a visible shocked look. A poof of smoke rose as the girl shifted back into the same scaly red reptile the blonde encountered the other day.

“Shit", the knight murmured from under her breath. She had wasted this opportunity. Taking the beast down would've been a world easier if it was still in its humanoid form. She could of easier made a follow up attack from the dodge but the switch of forms had thrown her off. Instead she found herself being tripped by a feathery tail and a firm weight shift on her back once she reached the floor. 

One single foot was all it took to keep a knight pinned down. She could tell the cut she managed on the creature’s tail was only small but that apparently didn’t keep it from complaining with some dramatic fake tears.

“Owww, did I really deserve that... my poor poor taillll”, trailing her words for longer than necessary, as if that made the shallow graze turn into some huge open wound through being hyperbolic. 

This wasn’t good. Diana squirmed around for a bit; she needed an escape from the situation. Then coming to her rescue, Al had charged forward resulting in the dragon stumbling back and releasing the blonde from its clutches. Quickly taking the opportunity, she sprung up and mounted Al before speeding away once again. 

Swearing to herself, Diana grumbled. She already vowed that she would finish this before tomorrow. Just watch... No matter how many attempts it took.

Turns out this wasn’t such an easy task. Diana panted on the floor in defeat. She had been at it all day! Continuously approaching the dragon, only having to resort to regrouping. Luckily, she had only gained a few scrapes and bruises but unluckily so had that damned dragon. It was getting ridiculous. It felt like she was taking lunch breaks from this silly round a bout fight. 

Her best attempts were from surprise attacks from bushes or trees but the other girl was too sharp and swift to get properly caught off guard from it. Then after a few times it had caught onto Diana's trick and started making it into a game to guess where she was hiding. Not having expected it the first time, Diana ungracefully ended up falling out the tree she was in from being called out, having face planted straight into the dry dirt.  
A few times she had the upper hand, only for the creature to say something to deliberately trip the knight up and retake her advantage. Things that Diana was less than impressed with. Things like, “I can breathe out smoke but I can make it extra steamy for you" or “Didn’t realise an angel had fallen for me- From a tree-" No, she wasn’t getting flushed in the face from remembering those stupid pickup lines, you are.  
Over and over this kept happening until Diana felt panic rise, noticing the sky beginning to slowly fade. Each attempt on the dragon’s life getting more desperate and messy. She kept slipping up more frequently as time slipped by along with it. 

It continued like this until she found herself, separate from Al this time and backed against the cave walls. Dragon slowly leaning its head closer, knowing Diana had now ran out of escape routes. Light having almost vanished for today, letting the slight glow of red eyes and fiery nostrils stand out in contrast. Diana could feel the warmth radiating off the beast, growing in intensity as its snout pressed against her neck. Feeling completely vulnerable, the now defeated knight closed her eyes. 

“Suppose this means the little knight couldn’t win this time”, Diana could feel the vibrations go through her neck and up her spine as the red creature spoke, cutting the deathly silence. She had been giving it the silent treatment all day, determined not to be distracted in any shape of form. But having no fight left in her now as the sun completely disappeared from view, she decided this was no longer required. 

Gulping quietly, throat being reminded of the burning pressure against it, she spoke quietly, “If this is how I die, I’m fully prepared for it. If you stopped stalling, that would be appreciated”

There was a pause after this, perhaps it was preparing for its killing move? But Diana could feel the pressure on her throat move away and the poor knight risked peeking an eye open. Only to be face to face with a confused look above her.

“Jesus Christ, that was a joke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writings pretty hard my dudes ;w; I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but here ya gooo.

In truth, Akko hadn’t expected the blonde to take it so seriously. She was sure she had been pretty obviously friendly – even if she was literally being attacked. Even so, to think the same knight who seemed so strong and righteous was now before her: clearly holding back a choked sob and curling up. Completely vulnerable, as if the slightest movement could have broken her. 

For the blonde, it seemed as if there was no point in resisting anymore. Failing her own time limit and accepting that there was no way she could face her comrades now; it wouldn’t hurt to be herself in these last moments. Not that the dragon even planned on these being her last moments. Quite the opposite, Diana found herself being persuaded and pushed to a lake. Sparing a quick glance to Al, whose reins had been stuck beneath a boulder from before.

Now that it was brought up, Diana realised how dirtied and sweat ridden she become from all her attempts on the dragon’s life. Armour feeling so suffocating and clothes uncomfortably sticky from sweat. Once perfect neat hair, now scrambled and unruly. 

Defeated, Diana decided maybe a quick bath was fine. It’s not like she could save her pride anymore, awkwardly moving to shuffle her mother’s armour off. Feeling another set of hands helping her shift the heavy metal off her, she noticed the dragon had gone back to that humanoid form. Just like she thought, she really did feel exposed without the constant reminder of her family attached to her, but at the same time the weight falling off sent a wave of relief over the blonde. Replacing that weight was the accidental touch of the other girl, indiscernibly warm and soft – especially compared to the hard and cold touch of metal she was so accustomed to. 

“Uhh, I’m only helping with that, I’m not some pervert-" Akko fumbled about, half hazardly tossing the plates of armour on the dirtied floor. Not even sparing it a second glance. “How do you wear this junk all day" Diana realised something then and there. This wasn’t Barbara or Hannah. Not some person who particularly expected any level of duty from her as a Cavendish. She tossed it aside so uncaringly. Around this girl, Diana could risk being a bit vulnerable and not living up to her family standard. 

“Says the one in a clown outfit", she retorted. Pausing undressing herself, seeing the other girl watching her innocently. “.... Do you intend on staring me the entire time?”, Diana eyed Akko. Seeming to only just realise that the blonde had been waiting for the girl to turn around, the brunette quickly turned around in embarrassment. (Not without quickly burning the image in her head, what can she say. How can you not admire a beautiful lady covered in sweat that so beautifully dripped down those muscles with the bright blue moonlight making it an even more luminous picture, especially with those shiny ocean-like eyes- okay you’re rambling Akko. You said you weren’t a pervert. Moving on.)

Akko settled on the floor, listening to the discarding of clothing and movement of water behind her. This wasn’t exactly the way she had been hoping it to go but at least the other woman was now trusting her enough to let Akko help out. Even if it’s not by much.

Bored, the brunette started fidgeting, picking at dried grass or blowing smoke before remembering she still had a cut on her tail. Lazily gazed at the small gash, resting the red tail in her lap. Flinching as she stupidly poked it. It’s boring waiting for someone to bathe them self okay? It wasn’t that bad but it was enough for a small drop of blood to spill out. 

Noticing footsteps coming up behind her, she looked up to see the familiar knight, once again dressed but not with her armour on. Hey her fluffy hair rather pretty when wet-

“I can help patch that up if you'd like", Diana also seemed to notice the dried trial of blood on her tail. Akko raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

“Oh, so now we are being nice to me?? Speaking of, you still never gave me that promised horse ride.”

Diana quickly distracted herself by picking up what had been thrown on the floor, “Its merely a favour for a favour.”

“Right. Not killing you, for a horse ride" Akko could feel her grin grow wider, even as the knight gave her an unamused look.

Quietly the two ended up walking back to the cave they were just at earlier. Exchanging a few words on the way back. Introducing themselves, Diana again being hit with the feeling she didn’t need to pretend like something she wasn’t in front of the girl, seeing as Akko didn’t even seem to know the Cavendish name. 

Akko hummed for a bit in thought, “Hey couldn’t you use some fancy magic to heal my cut now?”

Caught off guard, Diana blinked down at the girl. Seeing as she wasn’t responding, the dragon continued, “actually thinking about it, you never once did use any when we fought.”

“I- I can’t use any", Diana admitted, surprisingly even herself. It wasn’t something she particularly liked bringing up, since by far she could had still managed to excel in her field despite this drawback. But it still plagued her mind that she could be so much more efficient if she could perform simple spells. Unfortunately, life didn’t seem on her side, for whatever reason ever since she was little, she had been incapable of any kind of magic. Though she made up for this with sheer strength, precision and smarts.

“Oh- no no that’s fine! I mean I can’t even fly so I mean....” Diana whipped her head around at Akko in shock. She had struggled so desperately and yet the so-called dangerous dragon she was against couldn’t even fly? Said dragon jumped slightly at this reaction.

“You’re telling me, under normal circumstances I wouldn’t have even stood a chance, this entire day?” 

“I mean I was rather surprised they only sent one knight if I’m honest” the brunette sweated slightly, looking away from the knight. “I know I’m not the biggest or scariest dragon out there but still"

“Wha- you’re basically the size of Al! You’re as big as a horse. Probably even bigger”

“which is pretty small for us-"  
Diana couldn’t believe her ears, having outright shown she had never properly seen a dragon before. Of course, she wasn’t even good enough to take down a small flightless dragon. Of course, why would anyone think otherwise. Why would they think that she was good as anythi-  
Cutting off her thoughts, she heard a neigh from nearby. Realising the two had gotten back to their destination, she made her way by Al. Poor thing was probably terrified. Diana quickly let the stallion free, giving a quick tug to pull the reins out from under the boulder.

Coming up behind Diana, Akko gave a close look to Al, “Al huh? Interesting name...” while she was certainly happy to see the horse, said horse didn’t seem to feel mutually about it. Giving a an aggressive huff in the girls face and a stomp of his hoof. 

Pouting, Akko childishly turned away, “who needs a horse anyway when you have a superior Al”. Quickly changing expression, the girl practically dived into the pile of items before popping back up to Diana with a small bird teddy. “Diana meet Al. Al meet Diana.”

Blinking at this, Diana chuckled slightly, “an Alcor teddy?” Having said this, she soon found Akko jumping right in her face with a huge toothy grin.

“You know him? Wait don’t tell me that’s why you named your horse that. Oh my goodness. A knight who’s a secret Chariot fan, Lotte would eat this right up-“, a finger quickly covered the girls mouth to hush her.

“I may or may not have seen a performance of hers as a child. But she’s someone who contradicts our values at Luna Nova.” Shiny Chariot she knew had previously been a part of her unit before getting kicked out for propaganda. But it would be lying to say she hadn’t affected people, she promoted the idea of human, dragon relations and many say she played a huge factor in today’s treaty. But before Akko could continue pestering her with questions she continued, “Can you please sit down so I can treat your cut" 

Doing as she was told, Akko quickly plopped herself on a Chariot (of course) themed pillow, raising her tail for Diana to inspect. Waiting as Diana dug through the small bag of supplies on Al's side, Akko looked up at the wall.

“I think she was pretty amazing. It’s why I picked this cave y’know. The paintings on the walls remind me of her.”

Picking out what she needed, Diana looked up and on closer inspection, some of the paintings did seem to imitate Chariots appearance.

“Oh, so it wasn’t you who painted them then", the blonde jokingly murmured as she shifted her attention to the dragon’s tail. She was lucky for the light that illuminated off Akko's skin otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to see what she was doing.

“Psh, I wish I could paint like that. Nah, it was already there when I found it.”

“How unusual...”

There was an odd pause after that, Akko just letting Diana finish up wrapping her tail up. “... I met Chariot once when I was little" 

Perking up, Diana opted to listen while putting some of her supplies back, noting that the girl had started speaking more quietly.  
“It isn’t so rare for a lot of us but my parents were lost during the war. I was so angry but also kind of scared? If that makes sense. Seeing all those burnt fields and trees, it was all so bare and broken. I hated humans but I was also afraid I’d end up following the same path. I was only young at the time but I still remembering seeing her on that stage from a distance, talking about how we could all just... get along. And when she later came to me in private. She was so kind to me; she could have easily turned me in then and there for being a trespassing dragon but she didn’t. She just talked to me and my fears. She felt so warm and bright. I probably wouldn’t see humans in that good of a light if it wasn’t for her. So, I decided from then on, I wouldn’t do what my parents did, instead I’d use the strength I have for good!” Akko turned to look at Diana once again, seeming rather happy to just talk about her memories before giving a quick nervous chuckle. “or well. Suppose my fears were for nothing since I’m not really a great dragon"

Humming, Diana moved to sit next to the other girl. “That certainly explains...”, she gave a quick glance over the whole cave filled to the brim with Shiny Chariot items, “... a lot" 

The brunette simply giggled at the comment as Diana slowly began to get lost her own thoughts once again. Without even realising she ended up befriending the dragon beside her. What was she supposed to do now? It was now clear that the girl really didn’t intend on hurting anyone but... was she just meant to go back and hope for the best? She can’t just stay in this forest forever for the sake of her own dignity. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Akko scrummaging in her things once again before giving an audible “Ahah!” and standing back up straight with a mischievous smirk.  
“It’s to complete the outfit"  
It was just the clownery Diana feared she would pull out. Nonchalantly she stood up, hurried to where Akko was and put the girl’s hands back down.

“Please don’t.”

“Awwww" Clearly the brunette was disappointed but quickly recovered, looking back up at the taller girl. 

“So, what now?”

“Huh?”

Clearing her throat, Diana continued with a serious look, “I can’t just go back. I had a duty and I failed Akko. What am I meant to do now? I’ve disgraced my name so greatly”

Almost instantly the smaller girl replied, “Lie?”

“I- I can’t just lie! What does that say about me?! Either I go back in shame or...”

“...Kill me?”

Diana looked down at the girl once more, she was so small and innocent looking. So upbeat and unjudging. But her voice betrayed a strand of fear. There’s no way she could go through with this. She just couldn’t.

“Complete my mission", the blonde corrected the blunt statement quietly before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose in thought. “Fine. But don’t expect me to be doing this more then once for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also seriously, all your comments make me so happy. So thank you all do much!
> 
> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

Diana decided to stay the night, setting off back to Blytonbury in the sweet tranquil morning.

In a way she was conflicted in her decision to go back, it was so oddly freeing to be with someone who couldn’t judge her. Who didn’t see her through a blurred lens with expectation. That and knowing she would inevitably have to lie, oh by the nines will she be disrespecting her family name by doing so. But it was hard to deny the almost foreign warmth she felt in Akko's company that night. 

Having long said her farewells, the knight rode steadily on Al through the forest. The growing pang of guilt spreading as she took in all the charred land around her. It was quite possible her own mother would have died here in fact. As much as the blonde had resented her family name, her mother was truly an idol. Sweet and caring yet feared on the battlefield. Having a strong composition for magic, especially in healing, but one day the news had come that she had passed on. How it happened was always kept vague, till this day Diana isn’t sure on the details of her mother’s death. That and how in earth such a naturally talented women produced a magically stunted child such as Diana. 

‘Sorry mother’

Disrespecting her mother any further by protecting a creature that most likely was the cause of her death was what plagued Diana's mind. Even if she hadn’t the strength nor resolve to go through with completing her mission, the guilt still stabbed her deep inside. 

It didn’t take too long to arrive back at the Luna Nova headquarters, giving a quick report to Ms Ursula before speeding back to hide in her office. Akko clearly meant no harm so there shouldn’t be much of a problem in her accounts unless she is spotted again. She was aware that being in their dragon form tended to be more comfortable and natural to dragons but Diana would definitely have to visit the brunette to warn her about avoiding staying in that form even while just lounging around in that cave. 

Sighing, the blonde looked at the massive stacked papers on her desk, a reminder of what taking her time had cost and that she was no longer with the oddly magnetic dragon. Steeling her feelings to once again focus on the never-ending work in front of her. Just another day on the job.

Well, that’s what she was hoping for.

Everything mostly went smoothly, dealing with a few questionings, both from necessity for the whole unit and from her friends unending curiosity and praise, before being able to go back to patrolling duty. Which took longer than it should’ve, and felt longer than it really was, time dragging out slowly. It had already gotten well over halfway through the day by the time Diana was allowed to go back to patrols.

To her up most horror, not far from the building she had just exited, was Akko. Sure she could fool everyone she was just some weirdo on the streets with her outfit hiding her more incriminating features but that didn’t stop the panic from bubbling up.

Said brunette soon noticed Diana and instantly came running over, waving all too energetically. Diana would almost find the puppy like excitement upon seeing the blonde adorable if it wasn’t for the banging panic from her presence. Before Akko could utter a word, Diana swiftly took action by dragging the girl back through the building and into her office by the wrist. 

“Please do elaborate why you are here", she spoke probably too harshly after slamming her door shut behind them. 

“Could’ve at least said hi", Akko childishly muttered while puffing up her cheeks before seeing the knights stare, almost demanding the girl to hurry up to get to the point. “I wasn’t planning on bumping into you but this works too cause I forgot to ask"

Raising an eyebrow, Diana sat down to listen to whatever it was the girl was on about.  
“Y'see the original plan was to do similar propaganda to Chariot but things changed after meeting you. If, and this is a big what if before you lecture me- if you were willing to try recruit me under the disguise of a human in training, I could easily achieve my goal"

Out of all the explanations Diana had been expecting, this was not one of them. A dragon knight? How could that possibly work. Yes, dealing with dragons was hardly a fraction of the work they provided, in fact Akko was the first dragon case since Diana had been a knight but it was still absolutely ludicrous.

“Akko you can’t just expect me to allow you to train here, it’s way too dangerou-"

Before getting out another word, the creak of the door came behind them. Familiar heads peaking slightly from behind.

“Sorry Dia, were you busy?” Barbara was the first one to say anything after the intrusion.

“No no it’s fine, this matter is over"

She could feel the intense glare, courtesy of Akko at this statement and knowing full well this was an attempt to rid the brunette of any argument against Diana's disapproval. 

“Oh um. Was your... clown friend about to leave?”, Hannah this time, taking an obvious and painful moment to look up and down at Akko's get up. Said girl jumped at the opportunity.

“NO, in fact I was hoping to join the Luna Nova knights!”

The three stared at Akko, who shouted that way too loudly. At this point Diana could only silently plead that the girl would come to her senses and back out of this decision while she had the chance. If she discouraged a young girl, in front of her fellow comrades, from attempting training for a position when they had such a shortage of members (no thanks to recovering from war) then Diana would truly look not only harsh but inefficient. 

Barbara and Hannah shared a look for a brief moment, as if having a silent debate only the two could hear. 

“This better not be some stupid kiddy joke because I swear-"

The auburn-haired girl was quickly cut off by Akko, who straightened her posture as if to prove how serious in this duty she was, “I SWEAR ITS NOT. Just give me some training lessons and I swear that I will put my all in them!”

“... well, I certainly can’t turn that down now can I!” Hannah started once again with a grin before switching back to a more serious or rather intimidating face, “I expect you to be back here at exactly 8, be one second late and don’t be surprised at your punishment being paid back in tenth fold”. Jabbing a finger aggressively into Akko's chest for emphasise, Hannah returned her smirk but it definitely seemed scarier to the brunette now.

Diana stood there, mouth agape for a second before closing it as to not seem disrespectful in any way. This was one of the things she worried about. Hannah would never turn down a recruit and would do everything in her power to harden them into a wonderful knight. Problem was that 9 times out of 10 her harsh and cut throat training would often scare newbies off. If you didn’t know any better, you could probably mistake the auburn girl for a sadist but there wasn’t a doubt in Diana that the girl didn’t take pride in raising the best of the best, as she would put it ‘Only the most hardworking and talented deserve to be in this line of work beside me'. 

Suppose there was no getting out of this now. Quietly watching as Hannah hurled a few more threats about Akko even daring to be late or slack off before deciding to once again leave for her patrol. She had wasted enough time dealing with the small girl and it seemed to Diana there was nothing she could do about Hannah and Barbara bombarding the poor girl. Taking a quick glance at Akko, whose expression read as, “please save me from these two", Diana just gave an amused smile at the brunette as she finally left to get to her duty.

Passing through the halls, she noticed the unreadable expression on Ursula's face. The woman was unreadable for the most part to Diana but something about it always mystified the girl. But she was in no place to question an elder knight who most likely saw the horrors from Diana's mother’s time. She was retired from most duties but Ursula still took the time to train recruits or even act as a representative for Luna Nova during meetings.

Shrugging it off, the blonde strolled on her usual route down town, letting herself think through about the best course of action in regards to that sneaky little dragon that somehow managed to sneak into her line of work.  
... Maybe first off, she would have to sort the girl a better choice of wardrobe first of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not much especially exciting about this chapter. Hopefully I can get to some more juicy parts soon enough.
> 
> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, schedule got a bit out of wack with Christmas and new years.  
> Hope everyone had a good time!

Surprisingly it was rather easy to find more suitable clothes for the excitable little dragon. Simple baggy work pants worked enough in hiding the girl's huge tail and a simple shirt covered her wings. But unfortunately, the huge feathery hat had to stay even if it was impractical seeming. 

Luckily Hannah seemed to of eventually of given this a pass after the continuously prodding from Akko. The auburn girl may have been strict but even she wasn't immune to the brunettes stubborn pestering. 

Diana had found herself observing a bit into whatever training Hannah had thought up. Now was one of those times. Despite such thin small arms, Akko had immediately been able to swing around one of their heaviest swords like it was nothing. The face on Hannah had almost resembled that of a fish upon seeing it though Diana soon realised that of course Akko could do that easily, she may be in a different form but she still retained the same dragon strength. Even so, turns out Akko's clumsiness was also retained like this, having swung the fine sword around without much awareness and knocking over a few boxes of supplies. Then there was that other time she had accidentally somehow let go of the sword mid swing and it had flown itself towards Luna Nova's building, luckily only just missing a window but then fell down on poor Barbara's head. Safe to say Hannah decided it would be best to move their remaining to forest to avoid any more casualties. Much to the safety of Barbs work. 

Currently Diana watched as a fed-up Hannah was lecturing the brunette about her posture for the 12th time this lesson. Akko being Akko; still hadn’t learnt her lesson and had the gull to talk back.

“Ugh but this stance is so uncomfortable. No way this is going to help!”

“If you say that one more time, I’m going to have you carry all our equipment and do a few laps from headquarters and back"

Immediately Akko shut up at the very real threat. They both knew Hannah always kept to her word and took no mercy, no amount of puppy eyes could convince her to lighten them. 

While Hannah had taken the liberties to already work the girl through a physical and magical test to see what she was working with, Diana had to properly register Akko in. 

Second on the blondes to do list was move Akko's belongings. There wasn’t a chance she was letting the dragon stay at that little hide out, blinking heck she was sure to be found out any minute staying there. But for now, she would wait for the lesson to wrap up. It has already started getting dark by the time Akko was supposedly done for the day. Done as in she is a panting sweaty mess on the floor.  
“Okay I think that’s enough for today, you better be up and at it again tomorrow"  
As much trust she had in Hannah's training, making taking things more in moderation would have been better-

“WAIT NO I CAN DO MORE"  
Seems she forgot which was the more ridiculously stubborn one here. 

“Atsuko as much as I’d love to work you to death right now as punishment for assaulting my ears all day, please just go back home and rest", the auburn knight gripped the bridge of her nose. 

“NONONO JUST TEN MORE MINUTES" Akko had somehow jumped back up, a spike of energy seemingly coming out of nowhere as if she wasn’t just led on the floor in exhaustion. Diana couldn’t help but feel her lips twitch slightly in a smile before calming her face back into a neutral expression. 

“At this rate you’re going to run your teacher ragged Akko" 

Hannah blinked at Diana's seemingly new found attempts in teasing, before straightening up her posture as if to deny this statement. 

“Anyways I have things I must do", giving a quick goodbye to the blonde and brunette, Hannah walked off back to town. After Diana couldn’t hear the tap of footsteps and thought the girl was a reasonable way away, she turned back to Akko. Who unsurprisingly had already thrown her stuffy hat off, ears enjoying the breeze.

“I assume you have nowhere else to live other than that cave of yours.”

Akko looked at Diana curiously, “Yeah I guess why?”

Clearing her throat quickly, Diana hides her inner swirling emotions with a professional stance, “I think it would be for the best if you moved in with me-"

“WHAAAA-"

Shutting the girl up with a finger pressed to her lips, the blonde continues, “Its merely the most logical thing. Your current hideout is rather inadequate if I have to be so blunt. And I suppose having an actual roof over your head would be more suitable.”

Akko pushed Diana's finger away with a toothy grin, “Well well well, could've taken a girl out to dinner first" 

The well respected and dutiful knight wished she could say she was used to these comments by now. Oh, by the nines did she wish. But instead, she found herself quickly turning her back to the mischievous brunette in an attempt to hide the rising heat in her cheeks. 

“Anyways I think we should start the movement immediately”, Diana tried to ignore the obvious amusement in the girl behind her as best she could before speed walking ahead. See the main reason Diana had wanted to move the dragons living quarters so quickly was cause it just so happened that Hannah’s new training area in the forest was pretty close by to that cave. It was concerning to say the least.

Having returned to the familiar piles of merch, Diana tilted her head in thought, “I really must ask how you managed to get all these things here in the first place unless you have been living here for a while now"

“Oh nah. I got a friend to help me carry a bunch of stuff on their back"

Before asking how that’s even possible, Diana soon realised the answer, ‘Dragon travel, right’. Sighing a little, the blonde realised how much of a pain it would be to even try carry all of this back to her house. Casually strolling through town with a dragon carrying all this was an immediate no go.

“Okay here is what we are going to do. We will have to make a few trips to collect some of your belongings but we are going to have to leave some of this here I’m sorry to say" 

“Oh, that’s not a problem”, Akko said before a poof of mist appeared to reveal the supposedly small dragon. “I can bury a lot of these things here so they’re safe.”

Okay maybe this wasn’t going to be that huge of a pain then. The two managed to pick out some more valuable items to carry back as Akko started to dig a giant hole to put all her things in. 

Diana wondered if it was worth risking mentioning the cave paintings for Barbara to investigate as she idly took one last look before getting ready to leave. They were able to put everything they were taking back, onto the sides of Al. As she was attaching the bags, she peeked at the childish face Akko was giving her. “So, are we you going to let me ride him this time?”

Diana sighed at this, “only because its quicker”. As expected to dragon squealed in excitement before poofing back into a small girl, practically bouncing on her toes. The knight mused at this, walking over and sneaking hands around the smaller girl’s waist for a brief second. A quiet hitch in Akko's voice could be heard at this action.

“Hold still for a second", and then swiftly pushed the girl upwards to sit on the back of Al. Giving a quick amused glance to Akko before mounting herself to sit in front of the brunette. Did she intentionally grab the girl’s waist and take the seemingly slowest second possible for emphasis? Maybe, maybe not. Consider it a tad bit of payback for the earlier comment. Before the blonde could relish in this victory for any longer, she felt the girl shift behind her, wrapping her arms around Diana and Diana almost damned her current armour as she felt the brunette press her chest slightly into her back. Sure, this was normal so people wouldn’t fall off the horse but- still. Diana should’ve known it was too soon to celebrate 

The trek back didn’t take too long. Well, it definitely felt like it took forever as the two stayed silent the entire time. The closeness and tension a bit much, oh by the nines she could slightly feel the girl’s warm breath on neck. Oh, good lord. Okay mind out of the gutter. By the time what appeared to be Diana's house, it became pitch black.

Akko peeked over the blonde’s shoulder, gaping a bit at the monster sized house, “Diana I knew you were fancy but you didn’t tell me you were loaded” Said knight felt a quiet pang of loss as the brunettes arms left her to jump off their ride but soon followed suit, though with more grace compared to Akko's little stumble to the ground. 

After collecting their things and giving Al a quick goodbye and treat in his stables, Akko followed closely behind as Diana opened the doors to the manor. Now if Akko had thought the outside was massive and rich looking, it was an understatement compared to the inside. But what stuck out to her was the few paintings and sculptures of a dragon. She couldn’t quite place what kind of dragon it was; it wasn’t exactly her strong suit but she knew each depiction of the dragon was of the same breed. Maybe she would have to ask one of her friends the next she sees them. They looked so slender and beautiful, coloured in white and blue. Glowing sharp eyes. Well, all dragons’ eyes tend to have a particular odd way of radiating light even in the dark. But there was something familiar about those sharp elegant eyes.

“For a knights house, this feels weirdly welcoming to dragons" Akko hummed, hopping over to some of the paintings to get a closer look.

“I wouldn’t say having items alluding to dragons is exactly welcoming. My family has a history of dragon slaying Akko. I think it’s more so a trophy of our victories against them" 

“Hey can you get a candle or something? It’s hard to see in the darkkkk”, the brunette murmured, looking back at Diana. There it was again, just like when they were by the lake. Diana's eyes were so oddly striking and glowed a deep ocean blue colour in the dark. It almost felt like they exuded more moonlight than the moon itself was pouring in through the window.

Having now locked the front door, Diana gave her a look, “Aren’t you basically a walking candle yourself? I’d rather not waste perfectly good candles.”

“Ah-", Akko almost laughed at her own idiocy. She could practically look like a star in the pitch dark, so she did just that. Feeling the warmth spread through her body as it illuminated in an orange tint before once again squinting her eyes to look at the paintings. Before poofing back into her dragon form, moving in front of the frame to imitate the picture of the white and blue dragon gaping its mouth open to reveal its fangs. “I’d say I’m the sexier version no?” 

Looking around for the blonde, she noticed the girl was now knelt on the floor holding an expensive looking vase. That was not the look Akko was wanting to see.  
“Disregarding that statement, would you please inform me first the next time you transform in here?” she grumbled, standing up and placing the vase back upon a stand near Akko’s tail. Dammit stupid tail with a mind of its own. You can’t just go around accidentally smashing everything in your path like that all the time. She thought it would’ve been fine considering how massive this place was but clearly, she forgot one fatal detail: she is Akko, the most accident-prone dragon you will ever meet. Moving on, if you will try to be more aware of your surroundings, I can show you your room"

Diana made her way to the wide flight of stairs in the middle of the hall, Akko slowly following behind. Trying her best to not end up almost smashing anything else of value. It would probably have been easier to of walked around in her human form but it really isn’t as comfy to her, besides having been in that form all day training with Hannah had been rather draining. So like any sane person, instead of transforming to walk into the little bedroom chamber, she simply hoped for the best (door frame please don’t crack) and squeezed her scaly body through the entrance, shuffling about a bit to properly get inside. Only receiving a quick questioning gaze as if asking why the struggle was necessary here. 

Humming a bit as Akko took in the room, she made her way to the duvet on the bed, very comfy and soft looking, then shoved them off onto the floor along with the pillows. Diana stood there shocked at the mess the red dragon was making in front of her but quickly refrained her composure, ready to chide the young girl for disrespecting her efforts in preparing a room, only for said dragon to pipe up. “This is perfect! Ahhh I can make a really comfy nest with these like back at home. Thanks Diana!!” Akko continued fumbling about before falling onto her side on the duvet and pillows, resting her head on the now empty mattress. Diana really needs to stop forgetting this girl was a dragon and not a human being, of course she wouldn’t sleep in a bed like that. Like a blaring reminder that Akko should really be dead by her hands, that if they made a wrong move both of them would be in unbelievable trouble. Selfishly maybe Diana wished for the young girl to somehow morph into a young girl and only a girl, not a dragon or beast, but someone she wouldn’t have to hide away from the world and can get along with without any fear like this.

Shaking her head, Diana softly spoke before leaving her small dragon to get used to the room, “I’m glad you like it...” She might as well get sleep while she could, after all she had been informed that they would be getting a visit from Croix Meridies the next morning about Blytonbury’s resistance to the changing times. Usually these were rare occurrences and they were mostly private with just Croix and Ursula herself but it would still be best to be ready. After all it’s very likely whatever they will be discussing the next day could hold a less then savoury future. 

But for now, Diana will take off her plates of armour and let herself have a good night sleep for the first time in a while. She can concern herself with those implications when the time arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must say actually writing things out is always different to what my vague ideas are going to be in the story. I had been expecting to get to the point of Croix having a proper introduction in this chapter but I wrote fluff instead. Though for those who are theorizing about this story, I will say this: No Ursula isn't a dragon. 
> 
> But on a more exciting note, could be the next chapter or the one after but the other gals like Amanda and the others may make an appearance again! WOOOO.  
> I'm pretty excited to get to the point where Barbara is more involved with the story in all honestly.  
> But that's enough of me giving yall obscure hints. See you again soon!
> 
> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly waking up, Diana feels along something hard but warm lying next to her. For most this would’ve been hard to extract yourself from, like a hot mug of cocoa in the winter, it wrapped the blonde in an odd sense of comfort. Only to hesitantly blink her eyes open to come face to face with the only scaly skin she recognises. Did Akko sneak in her room last night? Said dragon had her body spread across the floor but led her round head onto Diana's bed. 

Its beyond Diana how the girl had managed this without waking her up, especially with the fumes of smoke coming from Akko's little snores. Absent mindedly, she glossed a hand down Akko's snout, feeling each toasty bumpy scale and slight vibration. Usually, her mornings felt cold and alone. House so needlessly spacious that it didn’t feel lived in. But this fiery small dragon practically burst into Diana’s life, bringing such a homely heat along her and a lively energy. 

She had half a mind to curl back up around the girls warming snout but unfortunately life had other plans. With a small huff, Diana extracted herself away from the almost familial feeling and shifted out her bed, careful not to wake up the other. 

Back to her daily morning routine. Fixing her blonde locks up in a ponytail and feeling a familiar rain of mixed emotions as she glanced upon her mother’s silver armour. Gently picking up the metal plates, she traced the inside where a rough small dragon was carved in. Hidden on the inside of the torsos plate, you wouldn’t notice the carving of it when seeing Diana dressed in it. Of course, it was the same dragon pictured all over her home. She could only guess to why it was such a symbol for Beatrix, Diana's ancestor. 

Shrugging it off, the calm blonde continued dressing herself, feeling the weight upon her shoulders once again and making her way downstairs. Considering the new addition to her home, it would be rude to not at least make the young girl breakfast this once so she feels welcomed here. Truth be told, the all-perfect Diana Cavendish’s talents didn’t extend much to food. Usually, she would pick up a bun from the bakery she passes each day to work, the lady who worked there certainly had a talent for baked goods. Sorry Akko, porridge with sugar on top will have to do for now. 

“Do you really wear your armour this early in the morning?” a small yawn behind her called. 

Diana flushed silently, realising it would’ve probably been more practical to of waited till after breakfast was done, “I apologise, I suppose I’m more accustomed to wearing it first thing in the morning", clearing her throat and making her way to a little round table with two bowls. “anyways, I’ve made breakfast for the two of us. I apologise for not having anything better in at the moment"  
Tilting her head back upwards to see Akko already awkwardly trying to lick the contents of the bowl out, apparently completely unaffected by the most likely burning hot porridge.   
“.... wouldn’t it be easier to eat in your other form?”

“Oh uh...”, the eccentric little dragon looked up at Diana, slithering her snake like tongue over her snout to somewhat make up for the mess she was making, “I don’t know how to explain it really. It just feels more normal to me like this yknow?” Diana nodded at this, though truly she didn’t really understand it. But it’s better to of accepted this answer rather than questioning it further she supposed. 

And with that the pair got ready and started making their way outside. Akko of course switching to a more appropriate appearance for the public while Diana herself was pretty much ready to head out way before it was needed. 

Diana would’ve this morning seemed particularly lovely, especially with the faint smell of Ms Antonenko’s pastries (Diana would have to make sure to buy some after her shifts), if it wasn’t for the constant murmuring of everyone around cutting through the silence. She almost worried that they had somehow missed something in the little dragon’s appearance and that they knew. Oh God what if they knew. Her eyes fixed on the brunette’s form, searching for even a hint that the petite girl could even be a monster of any kind. Nothing.

Sighing as the two were outside the Luna Nova building, the blonde deciding to let go of the slight paranoia for now and fixed up her posture once more before entering. Usually, Akko would meet Hannah outside but it didn’t really matter much since Hannah more times than not would be hanging around in Diana's office before then. Walking down the halls, she spotted the usual pair of black and auburn hair outside Diana’s door. Chuckling to herself, seeing Hannah once again getting the brunt of whatever new ancient information Barbara found. Manuscripts were practically falling everywhere from the girl’s arms. But nearby was a different voice.

“I’m sorry Ursula but my hands are tied with this.”

While she was informed of some of the details with the meetings of Ms Meridies, Diana had never actually MET the woman. Her violet hair and sharp facial features were rather unique, but at the same time sent a shiver down Diana's spine for whatever reason. Croix seems to of just been leaving a room, Ursula following behind and looking rather troubled, not seeming to have registered the others' presence. 

“You can’t be serious! You do realise you will only be putting the whole public into paranoia and it could escalate into a genuine war!!”

Everyone noticeably freezes at this, all attention now at the pair of older women.

“I know how you feel but with the resistance Blytonbury is putting up, theres only so much I can do about people’s wants to forcefully change it"

By now Croix was stomping fast the group of girls while Ursula quickly followed despite the others clear off body language.

“Don’t give me that rubbish. You and me both know what this is abou-"

“End of conversation", Croix stopped to face the other finally. Before sighing and giving out a dry chuckle, “anyways seems we got a bit of an audience"

The two glanced over at the wide-eyed group. Diana could have sworn the violet haired woman took an extra second to look at her specifically but it could have just been her imagination.   
“Well, I must be going now"

But before Croix could make it to the entrance, Barbara practically jumped in front of her, “W- WAIT-" Barbara sweats at the sudden eyes her way, before quickly trying to seem more presentable. “Ahem. Uh, you will be going back to Glastonbury right? Well, you wouldn’t suppose I could come with you? You see there’s someone I need to meet in terms of decoding these manuscripts I’ve been looking at recently...”

Croix blinked in surprise at first by the request but smirked in amusement, giving a quick glance to Ursula for whatever reason, “why of course, it would be rather weird if a knight of all people waltzed in without a permit"

“A permit?” Akko murmured to herself.

“Why yes Akko, usually for knights or dragons to go in and out, a permit is required to avoid any unnecessary misunderstandings", the brunette could practically feel the emphasis on ‘usually’ from Hannah, almost feeling as though it was a personal jab despite her mentor having no clue on Akko’s actual identity. Then again Hannah had a way with making all her words seeming rather accusatory and dominating. 

Croix hummed, “Yes in fact the dragon ride I came here on has a permit just in case any knights such as yourself attempt anything... of course she will he my ride back, I find a dragons fight to be more convenient and quicker then those horses you use.” Akko couldn’t help but snort a little as the image of a dragon casually showing a permit to a knight who just tried to kill them before just going, ‘oh yeah okay sorry, have a good day’. Then just like that, Croix finally made her way out the entrance and outside of everyone’s view while sparing another amused smile towards Ursula once more.

Before either Diana or others could let the possible slip of information about a war sink in, Barbara grinned at the group, smile radiating excitement, “Oh this is perfect! I can finally get to the bottom of all this gibberish. There’s two stories I’ve been analysing and for the most part I have them figured out but it seems I’m going to have to swallow my pride a little and get a second opinion.”

“Yeah, yeah you can tell us about them again later. I hope you don’t expect us to come with you.”, Hannah almost shivered at the idea of being in a place bustling with such scaly creatures. 

“Aw c’mon Han-"

“OF COURSE, WE WILL GO RIGHT HANNAH? I- I mean think of it like a field trip!”, Akko interrupted this, giving a pleasing look to her mentor. Then her head snapped towards Diana, “Besides ms over working over here could really do with a little vacation, right?”. What a sneaky trick, Diana thought, both of them knowing full well Hannah and Barbara would jump at any excuse to drag the blonde for some kind of break. Though she really had to question what exactly the young girl was planning with this. She supposed it would give her more then enough time to properly think though the conversation between Croix and Ursula they had accidentally overheard. 

“Just this one time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sushipup20.tumblr.com
> 
> I have a tumblr now if you guys would ever want to look at some art... 👉👈


End file.
